


Sahio Folina

by vera_est



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Джош, кажется, умирает, а у Тайлера шизофрения





	1. Chapter 1

Его выворачивало наизнанку уже несколько недель. Джош почти ничего не мог есть, один вид некогда любимых мягких куриных тако заставлял желудок мучительно сжиматься, а к горлу подступал противный комок, который никак не удавалось проглотить. Хотелось пить, но удержать воду внутри не получалось и? осушив полстакана воды, Джош, скрививших, через пару минут бежал в туалет.  
Хорошо, что у них в тот момент не было работы, и он мог позволить себе закрыться от всего мира в своей квартире в Лос-Анджелесе, отключив телефон, устроиться на холодном кафельном полу в ванной, прислонившись головой к мраморному основанию унитаза, закрыв глаза, и страдать. Сил на то, чтобы подняться и дойти до кровати, не осталось совсем. А при мысли, что новые спазмы заставят его бежать обратно, шевелиться вообще не хотелось.  
Джош давно замечал, что с его здоровьем что-то было не так, но музыка занимала всё его время, поэтому поход к врачу он откладывал на потом. Ничего смертельного не происходило, лишь иногда возникала едва ощутимая боль в животе, которая проходила так же внезапно, как и начиналась. Учитывая, что они только стали ездить в туры и выступать, поесть нормально не удавалось, и Джош списывал всё на несварение желудка. Правда, Тайлер, обнаружив его однажды на заднем сидении их фургона, свернувшегося калачиком и кусающего от боли губы, заставил-таки заглянуть в местную больницу. «А что, если это аппендицит?» Так сильно никогда ещё не болело, поэтому Джош согласился. Естественно, у него ничего не нашли, выписали только легкие антацидные средства и настоятельно порекомендовали наладить режим питания. Когда боль прошла, Джош забыл о ней. И только когда она возвращалась, он переходил на желе и смузи, отложив фаст-фуд на время.   
Первые серьезные признаки недомогания он заметил в начале этого месяца, спустя почти шесть лет после той поездки в больницу, и с тех пор они ухудшались, пока истощенный и обезвоженный Джош не почувствовал себя слабее новорожденного котенка. Кожа была липкой от мерзкого холодного пота, ступни мерзли, а руки дрожали. Последние три дня он провел в ванной, молясь про себя, чтобы Дэбби не нашла его в таком состоянии. Он не хотел, чтобы она видела его разбитым и слабым, не хотел заставлять её волноваться. Они только-только вновь сошлись после долгого перерыва, и пахнувший потом и рвотой Джош, — совсем не то, что её было нужно.  
Мысль о докторах приходила ему в голову, но сначала он отмахивался от неё, как от назойливой мухи, а сейчас не смог бы добраться до телефона, даже если бы и захотел. Спустя неделю после того, как его вырвало впервые раз, и когда расстройство желудка не прошло и через пару дней, Джош засел за интернет. То, что он нашёл, ему не понравилось. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что у него язва или, ещё хуже, рак, но нормальным его состояние назвать было нельзя. Людей не рвало по нескольку дней без всякого повода. Через две недели он вообще не смог есть. А сегодня, лежа в ванной, вяло думал о том, что неплохо было бы и умереть. Его живот болел от скручивающих тело спазмов, а голова была просто чугунная. Он не спал две ночи подряд и уже не помнил, когда принимал душ последний раз. Он находился на границе сна и бодрствования, и это утомляло больше всего.  
Джош попытался отвлечься, когда услышал, что кто-то открыл дверь своим ключом. Раздались торопливые шаги. Кто-то открыл дверь.   
— Джош? — Тайлер щелкнул выключателем и опустился на пол рядом с ним. — Почему ты лежишь на полу в темноте? У тебя что, похмелье?  
Голос Тайлера звучал спокойно, словно нормальным было прилететь вот так из Коламбуса в Лос-Анджелес, открыть дверь своим ключом и обнаружить друга, лежащего на полу возле унитаза. Ничего особенного, в самом деле. Джош сильнее зажмурился и промычал что-то невразумительное в ответ.  
— Ты телефон отключил, и мы три дня не могли до тебя дозвониться. Дэбби сказала, что ты просил не беспокоить, потому что очень устал, но я-то знаю, что даже лежа в постели, ты всегда одним глазом смотришь в твиттер, прежде чем заснуть. Поэтому решил, что не лишним будет самому проверить. Так что случилось? Вечерника прошла успешно?  
В этот момент Джош дернулся, рывком поднимаясь, и едва не ударился лбом о край унитаза, так сильно его вывернуло желчью. Тайлер погладил его по спине, стараясь помочь расслабиться, но когда спазм всё не проходил, даже когда вообще ничего не осталось, и Джош с шумом стал заглатывать воздух, задыхаясь, Тайлер помог ему вернуться в сидячее положение.  
— Замри и не пытайся вдохнуть. Не дыши. Тише. Давай. Сейчас пройдёт.  
Он сходил на кухню за водой и поднёс стакан к губам Джоша, придерживая друга за затылок:  
— Аккуратно. Один глоток. Только один. Это снимет боль. Но больше нельзя, иначе тебя снова вырвет.  
Когда Джош смог нормально дышать, Тайлер прижал его к себе, наплевав на запах, и спросил:  
— Как давно ты так?  
— Три дня.  
— Ты с ума сошел? У тебя же обезвоживание. Это очень опасно. Ты можешь умереть. Надо срочно вести тебя в больницу!  
— Тайлер.  
— Ничего не хочу слышать. Давай, вставай. Я помогу тебе собраться.  
— Меня рвет уже три недели. И я до сих пор жив. От меня воняет, Тайлер. Мне нельзя в больницу.  
Взгляд Тайлера метнулся по его лицу.  
— Три недели?  
— Ага. Особенно по утрам. Но последние три дня просто кошмар. Не могу успокоиться.  
Тайлер окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, подмечая каждую деталь: впавшие скулы, круги под глазами, четко проступающие под кожей ребра.  
— Сейчас ты примешь душ. А потом я отвезу тебя к врачу. И только попробуй мне возразить. Завтра, когда тебе станет лучше, ты сможешь вдоволь насладиться в инстаграмме фотографиями, на которых я заботливо несу тебя на руках до машины.  
— Тайлер…  
— Ни слова, Джош.  
— Я не смогу стоять.  
— Не волнуйся, — ответил Тайлер, помогая ему подняться, — я тебя подержу.

+++  
Джошу казалось, что до они никогда не доедут до больницы. Ему было очень плохо. Душ не особо помог справиться со слабостью и тошнотой, но, по крайней мере, от Джоша больше не воняло несвежим бельем, потом и кислым запахом рвоты. Тайлер отлично держался, ничем не выдавая того, как неприятно ему было иметь дело с трясущимся и едва стоящим на ногах другом. А ведь он не терпел проявления слабости и сам продолжал выступать даже с жаром и болью, так как считал это единственным разумным лекарством. Можно было только догадываться, что он думал о Джоше. Наверное, ничего хорошего.  
Нет, Тайлер не был плохим или жестоким человеком, просто у него всегда были высокие требования, как к самому себе, так и к окружающим людям. Конечно, Джош понимал, что болезнь не делала его слабым в глазах Тайлера, но отказ от помощи и упрямое стремление пересидеть эту самую болезнь в туалете вполне могли его разозлить. «В любой ситуации следуй логике и старайся обойтись минимальными потерями». То до чего Джош себя довел, нельзя было назвать «минимальными потерями».  
А ещё Тайлеру пришлось переодеваться, потому что Джош не мог устоять на ногах и постоянно заваливался, и Тайлер залез под душ прямо в одежде, чтобы не дать Джошу упасть. Он обнимал его одной рукой за талию, а другой намыливал слипшиеся желтые пряди, чтобы привести их в приличный вид. Конечно, в их близости не было ничего особенного, в конце концов, они трахались с того самого момента, как познакомились на концерте тогда ещё только его, Тайлера группы, и продолжали это делать даже тогда, когда Тайлер женился. Видит Бог, Джош пытался прекратить, но Тайлер никогда не отступал, если ему что-то было нужно, он не упускал своего, не сдавался. И когда Джош, ошеломленный накатившей на него тоской, попытался поступить правильно и сбежал от Тайлера в солнечный Лос-Анджелес, оставив его в Коламбусе, тот прислал за ним жену. Дженна мягко заглядывала в глаза, брала за руки и уверяла, что ничего не имела против. «Ты был в его жизни до меня. Тайлер предупредил меня, когда мы познакомились, что я должна быть готова делить его с тобой, иначе у нас ничего не получится. И я была готова. И сейчас готова. Ты нужен ему, Джош. Так получилось, что он любит нам обоих. Пожалуйста. Не делай вам обоим больно. И ничего не усложняй».  
Джош тогда впервые проревел всё ночь. А на утро вернулся вместе с Дженной в Огайо.  
И всё же поцелуи и объятия — это одно, а безнадёжно испорченная одежда, когда твой любовник заблевал тебя всего в душе — другое. Но Тайлер ни слова ему не сказал, только нашел в шкафу подходящие по размеру штаны и футболку, да взял со стола ключи от машины.   
Тайлер привез его в небольшую уютную клинику с охранниками на входе. Им даже не пришлось ждать, видимо Тайлер позвонил по дороге и предупредил, что они приедут. Джоша уложили на удобную больничную кровать, переодев его в подобающую случаю одежду, взяли у него кровь, а потом, расспросив о симптомах и осмотрев, подключили его к системе.  
— У вас сильное обезвоживание, мистер Дан. Мы введем вам внутривенно физраствор и глюкозу, чтобы восстановить потерю жидкости. Ещё противорвотное средство. А когда будут готовы анализы крови, то возможно добавим антибиотики. Отдохните. Это не быстро.  
Джош думал, что ничего не выйдет, и боль, пожирающая его изнутри, никогда не остановится. Не даст ему уснуть. Но лекарства сотворили настоящее чудо. И вскоре он вырубился, продолжая сжимать руку Тайлера, а когда снова открыл глаза, то прошло часа четыре, не меньше. И его ещё продолжали капать.  
Тайлер сидел на стуле рядом, поглаживая его ладонь и смотря куда-то в район его левого уха. Джош улыбнулся ему и спросил:  
— Ты сам спал?  
— Потом. Когда они скажут, что с тобой.  
Анализы Джоша были в порядке. Его уговорили провести гастроскопию. И так как его желудок был абсолютно пуст уже три дня, ничего не мешало им сделать это.   
— В 2012 у него было обострение гастрита, — заметил Тайлер, и врач кивнула головой.  
— Похоже, что вам нужен отдых, мистер Дан. Постоянные разъезды, неправильное питание, недостаток сна, — всё это очень плохо влияет на ваше здоровье. У вас бывают боли в животе?  
— Иногда. Но они не сильные.   
— Вы что-то пьете, чтобы они прекратились?  
— Обычно мне помогает поесть.   
— А кроме?  
— Мне прописали Риопан.  
— Так как гастроскопии подтвердила, что у вас гастрит, профилактика будет не лишней.  
Джоша продержали в больнице до самого вечера, а потом Тайлер отвез его домой. Его больше уже не рвало, но слабость была такая, что сил не осталось ни на что, кроме как доползти до кровати. Тайлер разделся и устроился рядом с ним, обнимая и утыкаясь носом ему в шею.  
— Ты так странно пахнешь, — прошептал он, поглаживая Джоша по животу.  
— Меня рвало три недели, у меня гастрит, и мой живот от спазмов едва через рот не вышел. Конечно, от меня воняет. Ты можешь лечь в соседней комнате. Я не так давно постелил там чистое белье.  
Но, кажется, Тайлер уже спал, потому что он ему ничего не ответил.


	2. Chapter 2

+++  
Утром Джош чувствовал себя скверно, но его всё же не рвало, что не могло не радовать. Правда, он три дня не чистил зубы, только использовал ополаскиватель, и мог себе представить, насколько несвежим было его дыхание. Раздеться толком вчера тоже не вышло, так что хотелось скорее сбросить потную футболку и свободного кроя штаны и смыть с себя всю боль и усталость. А ещё очень хотелось в туалет.  
Тайлер совсем не был жаворонком, так что обычно от него легко удавалось ускользнуть, подсунув под руку подушку. Но в этот раз разжать его пальцы, мертвой хватко сжимавшие его футболку, не получилось. Джош вздохнул и аккуратно потряс Тайлера за плечо:  
— Эй, соня, отпусти меня.  
Тайлер совершенно бессовестно уткнулся носом ему в шею, прижимаясь губами к чувствительному месту за ухом, и прошептал:  
— Дай мне пять минут.  
— Прости, не могу. Мне нужно отлить.  
Тайлер вздохнул, выражая тем самым своё несогласие, но пальцы всё же разжал, позволяя Джошу спустить на пол ноги и потянуться. Живот вроде бы не болел, но дурнота всё ещё подступала, пусть и не так сильно, как вчера. Осторожно встав на ноги, Джош медленно добрался до ванной и сморщился, когда уловил стоявший там кислый запах. Смыв несколько раз, он залил в унитаз чистящее средство и забрался в душ под теплые струи, бросив грязную одежду на полу. Его немного вело, но всё же можно было устоять на ногах. Когда силы едва совсем его не покинули, Джош выключил воду и, тряхнув голов, словно собака, и, не удосужившись вытереться, вышел в гостиную, где застал проснувшегося Тайлера, орудовавшего у плиты.  
— С тебя капает, — заметил он, обернувшись.  
— Я забыл полотенце, — виновато ответил Джош, пожимая плечами. Тайлер отложил большую ложку, которой он, кажется, снимал пенку с бульона, и, подойдя к шкафу, открыл его, достав полотенце и чистую футболку и старые, но такие удобные боксеры.   
— Вытрись насухо, оденься и ложись. Я перестелил постельное белье, потому что на этом спать уже просто невозможно. Тебе нельзя сильно утомляться сегодня, поэтому я тебя накормлю, усыплю и сам схожу в душ.  
— Я не хочу есть, — пробормотал Джош, пытаясь попасть мокрой ногой в боксеры, но не рассчитал свои силы и едва не рухнул на спину, когда та нога, которой он балансировал, вдруг соскользнула на кафельном полу. Тайлер мгновенно оказался рядом, подхватывая и удерживая Джоша от падения.  
— Господи, Джош. Ты же себя так угробишь. Залезай скорее под одеяло.  
Джош позволил уложить себя на чистую простынь, натянул одеяло до самого подбородка и закрыл глаза, всего на минуточку. А когда снова их открыл, часы на стене показывали половину второго, в квартире одуряющее пахло куриным бульоном, а Тайлер дремал у него под боком. Словно почувствовав, что Джош проснулся, Тайлер открыл глаза, сонно улыбаясь, и прижался рукой к его щеке:  
— Как же я по тебе соскучился.  
— Мы же весь год были вместе. Да за последние шесть лет мы не расставались дольше, чем на неделю.  
Тайлер приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо, и Джош почувствовал смущение, хотя ничего такого особенного они не делали, Тайлер выкидывал фокусы и похуже, но сейчас они были так близко, что невозможно было не заметить исходящее от Тайлера тепло.  
— Мне этого всегда было мало. Каждый раз хотелось спрятать тебя от всего остального мира и не выпускать, пока не пропадет всепоглощающее чувство голода по тебе, которое я испытываю с тех самых пор, как увидел тебя впервые на том концерте, в толпе. У тебя так сияли глаза, что я всё шоу смотрел лишь на них, да на твою глупую улыбку. И хотел убрать непослушную кудрявую прядку, падавшую тебе на лоб.  
— Тайлер… — Джош невольно подался вперед, касаясь губами его виска. Тайлер никогда не испытывал неловкости при выражении своих чувств, и мог запросто притянуть Джоша к себе и поцеловать прямо на глазах у Дженны или собственных родителей, чем жутко смущал Джоша, считавшего, что уж родители-то точно не должны были знать об их странной связи. Те, правда, ни словом, ни жестом не выразили недовольства, даже никак не комментировали происходящее, этим самым ставя Джоша в ещё больший тупик. Но Тайлер никогда не давал ему в этом копаться. «Они знают, что так нужно. И так будет всегда». И Джош довольствовался этим, каждый раз извиняясь перед Дженной за них обоих.  
— Ты — самое лучшее, что со мной случилось. Я не смогу без тебя.  
— Есть ещё Дженна.  
Тайлер потерся носом о его нос:  
— Ты — лучше. А теперь надо поесть. Я сварил тебе бульон. Замочим там чуть-чуть хлебных крошек. Самую малость.  
— Меня снова вырвет.  
— Если что-то пойдёт не так, я поставлю тебе укол.  
Джош удивленно приподнял бровь, закутываясь в одеяло, пока Тайлер наливал бульон в кружку, чтобы немного остудить.  
— И где ты их взял?  
— Это обычный Максолон. Врач выписал тебе вчера, если состояние ухудшится. Давай, попробуй. Тебе и ребенку нужны силы.  
— Ребенку? Какому ребенку? — ещё сильнее удивился Джош, когда Тайлер поднес кружку к его губам, но тот ничего не ответил, отведя взгляд.  
— Мелкими глотками, ладно? Не торопись.  
— Какому ребенку, Тайлер? — ещё раз спросил Джош, когда ему удалось выпить треть кружки. Именно тогда Джош и подумал, что у Тайлера, кажется, шизофрения.  
+++

Тайлер попытался сгладить момент, переключив разговор на то, что им обоим нужно вернуться в Огайо, потому что Джошу необходим отдых и присмотр, а здесь в Лос-Анджелесе не существовало ни одного человека, которому бы Тайлер мог доверить эту важную миссию. Отличная попытка сменить тему. Но Джошу, который сперва принял оговорку Тайлер за шутку, стало не до смеха, когда он заметил мелькнувший в глазах Тайлера испуг, поэтому он настоял на том, чтобы тот разъяснил, что он имел ввиду. Получалась какая-то ерунда.  
— То есть, ты считаешь, что это не гастрит или пищевое расстройство, а естественное течение, прости Господи, моей беременности? — Джошу хотелось спросить, в своём ли Тайлер уме, но инструкции, полученные на уроках безопасности в школе, требовали вести себя с человеком, у которого ты подозревал, хотя бы нервное расстройство, аккуратно. Не провоцировать и не спорить. С Тайлером и в обычном состоянии было сложно спорить, особенно когда он бесцеремонно усаживал Джоша к себе на колени так, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза, обхватив за шею и выцыловывал линию его подбородка, полностью лишая Джоша возможности разумно мыслить. А уж в состоянии эмоционального всплеска это и подавно было невозможно. Так что Джош решил задать несколько вопросов, чтобы убедиться в своих подозрениях, а затем уже думать, что делать дальше.   
— Я знаю, как это звучит Джош. Но тебя рвет уже три недели по утрам, аппетит пропал. И запах изменился. Когда я только зашел в квартиру, не мог ничего понять, потому что раньше мне не доводилось с таким сталкиваться. Но, если принюхаться, то всё становится очевидно.  
— Я – мужчина. У меня нет репродуктивных органов. Вернее, тех органов, которые могли бы позволить зачать и выносить ребенка.   
Тайлер сел непозволительно близко к нему, осторожно взял руку Джоша в свою и, как всегда делал, когда хотел, чтобы Джош слушал его очень внимательно, стал поглаживать большим пальцем чувствительную кожу на его ладони, от чего Джош всегда ощущал слабость в ногах и странное тепло внизу живота. Тайлера невозможно было не слушать.  
— Ещё тогда в 2010, я понял, что у меня нет других вариантов. Я должен был тебя заполучить.  
— Да, я помню, как ты пытался соблазнить меня, угощая Тако на вынос и устраивая пикники на крыше многоэтажки.  
Тайлер тепло ему улыбнулся:  
— Я знал, что нашел тебя, Джош. Я был уверен. И не ошибся.  
— В чем?  
— Вся моя семья твердила мне, что ничего не получится. Что ты – человек, и не оставалось ни единого шанса, что мне бы удалось с помощью своей ДНК изменить твою. Люди устроены иначе, чем мы. Они не способны к морфированию. Совсем. Но мои родители, старейшины, всё, — они ошибались, Джош. И у меня получилось.  
Глядя на горящие глаза Тайлера, Джош понял, что дело было вовсе не в том, что он намеревался его разыграть. Совсем нет. Тайлер искренне верил в том, что говорил. Он был убежден, что Джош действительно забеременел. И это до ужаса пугало.  
— А ты, получается, не человек?  
— Нет. Я — морф.   
— И что это значит? — спросил Джош, аккуратно убирая руку Тайлера со своего бедра.  
— Процесс трансформации несколько болезненный, так что, если ты позволишь, я покажу тебе как-нибудь в другой раз. А пока давай мы, просто купил билеты на самолет и вернёмся домой?  
Джошу снова стало дурно, к горлу подступила тошнота, но на этот раз причина была чисто психологической: он испугался. Не Тайлера. За него. Это всё было как-то слишком.  
— Это слишком, — сказал Джош, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мне нужно отлить.  
— Джош…  
— Я быстро, Тайлер. Не волнуйся, я не стану запирать дверь, и если мне станет хуже, ты сможешь помочь.  
Оказавшись в ванной, Джош плеснул себе в лицо холодной воды, стараясь взять себя в руки. Нужно было срочно попросить у кого-нибудь совета, помощи, чего угодно. Нельзя было действовать одному, ведь он понятия не имел, был ли Тайлер опасен для себя и окружающих. Джош чувствовал страх и растерянность, поэтому он достал мобильник и написал смс Дженне: «Тайлер уверен, что я забеременел. Он выглядит так, словно верит в это. Говорит, что он не человек. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Мне страшно, Дженна».  
Ответ пришел практически сразу же: «О, Боже! Джош. Привези его домой. Только не пытайся с ним спорить. Делай вид, что веришь ему. Джош! Пожалуйста, Джош!»  
Прочитав сообщение несколько раз, Джош глубоко вздохнул, натянул на лицо насквозь фальшивую улыбку и вернулся к ждавшему его Тайлеру.  
— Если ты уверен, что в Огайо нам будет лучше, давай купил билеты на завтра?  
Тайлер выглядел как-то странно, подозрительно спокойно, но Джош не придал этому значения. Он просто хотел, чтобы Тайлеру стало лучше.  
— Я посмотрел. Можно улететь сегодня ночью.  
— Хорошо. Тогда нам нужно ещё немного поспать. Перелет не быстрый.  
Тайлер протянул ему руку, и Джош протянул свою в ответ, стараясь излучать уверенность, хотя на самом деле он был напуган до чертиков, и мечтал скорее закрыть глаза, чтобы проснуться рядом с Тайлером, который не верил в глупую мысль о том, что у Джоша внезапно выросла матка.


	3. Chapter 3

+++

 

Большую часть полета Джош спал, завернувшись в плед, который для него попросил Тайлер, и проснулся примерно в середине пути только для того, чтобы выпить горячего чая и съесть салат и курицу. Вообще Джош, как и любой нормальный американец, пил кофе, чередуя его с Рэд Буллом. Но в этот раз Тайлер посмотрел на него так жалобно и попросил: «Джош, пожалуйста. Нет», что ему пришлось уступить и согласиться на чай. Зеленый. По мнению Джоша — гадость полная, но лучше уж так, чем пить разбавленный водой сахар, который авиакомпания называла соком.

Оставшееся время он спокойно досыпал, устроив голову на плече Тайлера, который, кажется, больше так и не пошевелился, чтобы его не побеспокоить.

В аэропорту их встречала не Дженна, а Зак. Они с Тайлером обнялись и закинули чемоданы в багажник. Джош пожал Заку руку и устроился на заднем сидении. Его всё ещё немного подташнивало, и хотелось спать просто до одури.

— Я могу отдать тебе свою кофту, если ты замерз, — предложил Тайлер, обернувшись к нему. Джош хотел было отказаться, но погода стояла какая-то совсем не летняя, поэтому он согласился, кивнув головой. Тайлер тут же стянул с себя худи и протянул Джошу.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Поспи немного, я разбужу тебя, когда приедем.

Вообще-то Джош собирался остановиться у своих родителей, которых давно не видел, если честно, но спорить не хотелось, поэтому он решил, что для начала заедет домой к Тайлеру, чтобы лично убедиться, что с ним всё будет хорошо.

Зак забрался на место водителя и захлопнул дверцу, тут же поведя носом, будто принюхиваясь к чему-то.

— Нифига себе!

— Что? — сонно пробормотал Джош, когда машина резко двинулась с места, и он от неожиданности завалился на бок и ударился лбом о стекло.

— Я думал, она пошутила.

— Кто? — Джош потер пострадавшее место и попытался устроиться поудобнее. Так как его глаза были закрыты, он не мог видеть взглядов, которые Тайлер бросал на брата. А они были очень и очень красноречивы.

— Дженна.

— Смотри на дорогу, Зак, — произнес Тайлер, голосом давая брату понять, что ему лучше замолчать, но младшие едва ли понимают намеки, особенно, когда это очень нужно.

— Пахнет странно.

— Угу, — пробурчал Джош, уже не прислушиваясь.

— Даже меня пробирает. Сильно. Можно я его немного по городу покатаю, Тайлер?

— Зак, — Тайлер совсем не ласково пихнул брата в плечо, заставляя его прийти в себя.

— Ладно-ладно. Джош, ты же пока остановишься у нас, да? Родители обрадуются.

Джош ему ничего не ответил, так как уже успел уснуть, и Тайлер запретил его будить, объяснив жестами, что сделает с младшим братом, если тот хотя бы подумает об этом. Поэтому Зак, наконец, успокоился и поехал к дому, где жили их с Тайлером родители, которые, как и сам Зак недавно, считали, что слова Дженны — нелепая шутка. Их ждал сюрприз.

Когда машина подъехала к дому, где жили родители Тайлера, Джош никак не желал просыпаться, устав после перелета и ещё не до конца оправившись после изматывающей, словно марафон болезни. Поэтому Тайлер, убедившись в тщетности своих попыток, едва слышно попросил брата унести их вещи в дом, а сам открыл дверцу, аккуратно отстегнул ремень безопасности и, стараясь действовать, как можно осторожнее, чтобы не потревожить посапывающего Джоша, взял его на руки. Голова Джоша мотнулась в сторону, но Тайлер во время сумел сориентироваться, разворачиваясь таким образом, чтобы Джош мог устроить её на его плече.

— Тайлер? — пробормотал Джош, не открывая глаз, и потираясь щекой о его подбородок.

— Спи.

Родители уже ждали их в гостиной и, устраивая Джоша на диване, снимая с него ботинки и шапку, которую тот таскал даже в жару, стесняясь своего высокого лба, укрывая его пледом, Тайлер чувствовал на себе их цепкий взгляд. Отец только недоуменно поджал губы, а вот мама вся дрожала от негодования, но старалась держать себя в руках.

— Нам лучше поговорить на кухне, милый. Зак присмотрит за Джошем.

— Нет, — тут же встрепенулся Тайлер, становясь между диваном и младшим братом, словно тот действительно мог представлять угрозу.

— Тайлер…

— Хватит, — Джей, уставший от царившей в доме атмосферы, поднялся с кресла, в котором сидел и подтолкнул обоих своих братьев в сторону кухни, — я с ним побуду. А вы все поговорите на кухне.

И так как Джей был самым младшим из них всех, а значит, представлял наименьшую угрозу, Тайлер позволил ему остаться в комнате со спящим Джошем, а сам направился в кухню вслед за родителями и младшим братом. Мама налила себе стакан воды и, прежде чем начать бомбардировать его вопросами, осушила его полностью. Глядя на это, Тайлер подумал о том, что совсем не так хотел рассказать обо всём своей семье и Дженне. Боже… Была же ещё Дженна. А он совсем про неё забыл.

— Господи, Тайлер! О чем ты только думал!

— Кэлли, милая, говори тише. Ты разбудишь Джоша, — тут же вмешался отец, и мама перешла на громкий шепот, стараясь передать все свои чувства разом.

— Ты его хотя бы спросил? Он готов к тому, чтобы стать отцом и провести вместе с тобой остаток своей жизни? Он вообще этого хочет? И… Тайлер, Боже мой, он же умрет однажды. Как ты… Как ты вообще станешь с этим жить? Что ты наделал, Тайлер?

Тайлер быстро подошел к разрыдавшейся матери и обнял её, успокаивая и стараясь передать всю свою уверенность, на которую только был способен в тот момент. Конечно, его самого грызли сомнения когда, оставшись один на один со своими мрачными мыслями и ощущая на языке солоноватый вкус очередной неудачи, он беззвучно напевал одну из своих песен. Но стоило лишь подумать о том, чтобы отпустить Джоша, позволить ему остаться с Дэбби, внутри просыпалось что-то злое и голодное, готовое рвать на части доверчиво подставленную плоть. Нет. Ни за что. Джош был его и только его, он заметил его раньше, распробовал, пристрастился. И теперь ни за что не был готов уступить. Особенно сейчас, когда спустя почти семь лет отчаянных безрезультатных попыток у него вдруг получилось. Любой другой на его месте уже сдался бы. Но сам Тайлер был к этому не готов.

— Мам, я обещаю тебе, что всё будет хорошо. Вот увидишь.

— А что, если он захочет избавиться от этого ребёнка?

Тайлер сжал руку матери, грустно ей улыбнувшись:

— К тому моменту, когда он поверит, что мы все не спятили, будет уже слишком поздно.

— Тайлер! — возмущенно охнула мама, больно ударив его в плечо.

— Что? Каждый выживает так, как может. А я говорил тебе, что без него не смогу, ещё тогда, когда ты заставила меня жениться на Дженне.

— Я пыталась позаботиться о тебе и твоём инстинкте. Надеялась, что со временем ты одумаешься и смиришься с тем, что Джош никогда не сможет дать тебе то, что нужно. Но ты смог сломать законы природы…

— Он их нагнул, — рассмеялся Зак, вызывая у отца недовольный взгляд. Тот вообще предпочитал отмалчиваться, анализируя происходящее со стороны, чтобы потом подвести под разговором жирную черту.

— Зак!

— Что? Именно это он и сделал.

— Твоя жена скоро родит второго, а сам всё ещё как ребенок, — устало вздохнула мама, и в её глазах мелькнула едва уловимая грусть. Она хотела ещё что-то добавить, чтобы заставить Тайлера чувствовать себя ещё хуже, чем было вначале, когда Джей крикнул из гостиной:

— Тайлер, твой спящий красавец проснулся.

И щелкнул пультом от телевизора.


End file.
